It All Started When
by By Flit
Summary: A new turn on my other story T'was Drunk- Draco Malfoy is the last person Hermione would help under normal circumstances, but she found out something that has made her change her mind. A betrayal to Harry? Is she really turning over to the dark side?


Flit: I did not like the original story(T'was Drunk) I had posted, so this is the new revised and edited one (But I'll probably keep it up so people can compare). Also, I changed the title and am making it a chapter story, so give me feed back if you like it. I disclaim that I do not own J.K. Rowling's characters or story or plot line. Also, there are some vulgar words(cuss words, no-no words) in this story. This is set in their 6th year, follows the book up until this point in the story where it goes off into what would happen in Flit's version.

It All Started When…

"Bloody Hell…"

For someone who would of just walked by with a group of friends and heard this phrase said from someone, they'd probably not really think much of it. Obviously, something went wrong with the person for them to have said it or perhaps, they just realized something, such as; their zipper has been open for the first three classes of the day and they just so happen to look down because they had a feeling that something wasn't right with their uniform. Then again, it could be because the person has severely stubbed their big toe against the coffee table and it hurt excruciatingly. But, this particular person did not have a zipper malfunction or a big toe dilemma. Honestly, they were just having a very _shitty_ time.

Hermione Granger or person with no zipper/ toe problems is most definitely not herself. First off, a high intellectual like herself strongly refrains from the use of such profanity as she just displayed by using said phrase. Second, her usual beautiful curls and spirals of brown were in a muss and her neat appearance was in shambles. Lastly, Hermione Granger was terribly disoriented from her drunk stupor and had tears streaming down her cheeks. And all of this began in the common room in a darkened tower across the verdant campus to the night fallen castle of the school of witchcraft and wizardy.

_**Thirty Minutes Before**_…

"One!

Two!

Three!"

"Happy Halloween!"

After shouting, every student in Gryffindor laughed and cheered. For it once again was Halloween, a favorite holiday of many due to bowls of candy, loads of butterbeer, and a secret stash of firewhiskey that some 7th year had been saving up for this grand occasion. Everyone was having a capital time with music blaring and heated bodies pressed up against one another as they danced to a muggle song that had lyrics of erotic and provocative moves. The dancing was taking place in the middle of the common room, where Neville proceeded to show off his new moves, which he learned from locking himself up for endless hours of watching wizardtube* dance tutorials. To the amazement of everyone, he was actually a brilliant dancer despite his chubby appearance and usually shy demeanor, but people are usually able to open up when they drink half a bottle of firewhiskey.

In a corner, there was a brouhaha of laughter and shouting . In the middle of the horde of cheering teens was Harry and Ginny who were trying to stuff as many marshmallows as possible into their mouths. Harry had evidently told them about a game from the Muggle world known as 'Chubby Bunny'. Ginny was actually beating Harry, who was trying to stuff his seventh marshmallow into his already full mouth. Both looked utterly ridiculous because of how huge their cheeks were and the fact, that marshmallow drool was dripping from their mouths.

In another corner, Ron was snogging with Lavender. Both were unaware that someone was watching them from her position on the couch. Ron was also unaware that this person was currently having her heart violently twist and mangle by him. This person, Hermione, was blankly staring at the couple with her hand gribbing the book Hogwarts: A History. Emotions swirled in the pools of her eyes and her mouth slightly ajarred quivered ever-so-slightly as she continued to watch. She felt jealousy and anger towards Lavender, but mostly, she felt a stinging hurt from a redheaded dolt.

" 'Mione… Granger… Oi, Hermione!"

She blinked and turned to look at Dean Thomas, who had his brows furrowed in concern. She let out the breath she'd been holding and looked down at her book. She released her death grip on in and clearing her throat, turned the page pretending nothing was amiss.

"Did you need something, Dean?" She asked tersely as she avoided eye-contact with him and roamed the pages before her with her eyes

" Granger, I think you were aware of the fact that you were staring at Ron and Lavander in the corner."

"I was staring because I was disgusted by their public display of sucking each others faces off…"

"Though your description of the two is hilarious, you didn't exactly look disgusted," Dean probed on, " You looked like You-Know-Who suddenly appeared before your eyes and killed those you love the most…"

"Ah."

"Does he know how you feel?" Dean inquired.

"Who?" she asked stupidly.

"Ron."

"…No," she said softly as she finally looked at Dean to see him looking at her with pity.

" Well there's no use being sad about it now, 'Mione."

"And why not? It hurts, Dean. And it infuriates me to see them uncaringly do _that _in front of me!" she angrily glared now at the couple.

"Well, it is ridiculous of them to do it right here…"

" My point taken."

"Well, the point is, that you need to lighten up," Dean said handing her a bottle of firewhiskey, " Have some fun, Hermione. You're always either reading, studying, doing homework, or saving Harry's and Ron's arses. You need to let loose and have some fun at this party."

He left her to her own demise, which was to stare at the bottle for a minute. She opened it and swirled its contents for a few seconds then took a tiny sip of it. It burned on its way down her throat and her eyes watered from how strong it was. Strangely though, She liked it. She kept drinking as a buzz began to fill her ears. She hiccupped loudly and started giggled for no reason. As she giggled, she looked around at everyone. She spotted Neville dancing and decided she would absolutely love to dance.

She stood up, dropping her book and the empty bottle to the ground, and stumbled to where he was. When she reached her destination, she grinned stupidly at everyone and swayed lightly. Everyone proceeded to stare at her in amazement of how drunk she was.

"Woooo! Let's get this party started!" She yelled as she started dancing.

She swayed her hips and lifted her arms in the air as she turned in a circle. Then she proceeded to mock a chicken and other animals, while almost everyone was staring at her with mouths a gaped.

"Come onnnnn," she slurred, " DANCE!"

She proceeded to make up her own dance which no one really got at all. She sang off tune to the song that was blaring throughout the room. She grabbed peoples limps and tried making them dance with her, but most shied away from her before they were pulled into her drunken dancing. She even smacked the guys in the room on their rumps and stumbled away laughing as the guy would stare in astonishment. Harry ran up to her and tried getting a hold of her.

" 'Mione! Stop it," Harry yelled trying to get her to stop twirling and grabbing at people.

"Heehee! Come on, Harry, dance!"

"No, you've got to stop making a fool of yourself," Harry said still trying to get her to stop wiggling.

"I'm not making a fool of myself, but if you want me to, then I will!" She shouted angrily as she stumbled over to a table which she got on top of.

"Attention fellow Gryffindors!" she exclaimed in a slurred but coherent voice, " I am in love with Ronald Billius Weasley! That's right, Lavender Brown. You're not the only one who wants to go mouth to mouth with the twit. In fact, I bet you I've been in love with him way longer than you! You only like him because he's suddenly a good quidditch player. You're just a whiny little fickle fangirl that goes for any guy who's popular enough to get the attention of the entire school! I bet you even liked Harry at first. Yep, probably wrote about how wonderful it'd be to get with him in that stupid pink journal of yours and—"

She was suddenly cut off when she was then splashed with a cup of water as everyone looked on in silence. She blinked several times as she looked down at the person who splashed her. It was Ron who was staring at her with anger.

" 'Mione, you're my friend, but you need to stop," he stated in a quiet voice with no humor of the usual Ron.

She looked at him for a moment and then looked at everyone else. Harry and Ginny were both looking at her in disappointment. Dean looked guilty and Neville looked scared. The only ones who seemed to find this humorous was Seamus and the Creeve brothers. She then looked back at Ron only to find that he had turned away from her and was heading upstairs. Everyone did the same casting glances her way as they went. Soon, it was just her and the trash from the party. She numbly got down from where she stood and instead of going to bed, she ran out of the common room.

_**Back to the present…**_

Now, she stood quite sobered up by the lake, which was eerily calm and shimmering in the moonlight. She knew that she could get in trouble at any moment, but after what happened, she'd rather that than have to deal with the pain she felt right now. On the outside, her body was numb but on the inside, she was burning with humiliation and searing with hurt. She'd always wandered what it'd feel like to get rejected, now she knew. The pain felt unbearable and nothing made sense anymore. She felt overwhelmed and she supposed that because she felt so overwhelmed on the inside, her tears naturally graced their presence by sliding down her face. They ran down her chin and dripped softly to the cold autumn ground.

"You stupid idiot," she whispered to herself as she slide to the ground in a fetal position.

A short snort of laughter froze her as she whipped around to see the shape of someone leaning against the tree a few feet away. The person pushed off the tree and came out of the shadows to emerge into her presence. She blinked in shock as she met stone cold gray eyes blaze into hers. His shabby hair glowed silver in the moonlight and his face was set with a grim expression.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she bitterely glared at the ground at this point, " Come over to make fun of the Mudblood, eh? Want to humiliate her for seeing her weak and look so insignificant? Well, go ahead. I don't care."

"Well, geez, I can't since you're so willing for me to," he jabbed softly trying to be humorous in a weird Malfoy way.

"You're a bastard, you know?" turning her gaze back up to him.

"Harsh, Granger. But I'm in no mood for your comments."

"Then why are you standing there? Go. Or have you been requested to kill muggle-borns now by Voldemort?"

He stared at her and she saw a flash of surprise in his sharp eyes.

"I know about you and your family, Malfoy. Harry already let me in on your sick loyalty to Voldemort, so don't think I don't know you."

"Stop-"

"You truly are a little weasel for going with Voldemort-," but she never got to finish her sentence.

"STOP SAYING THAT NAME!" He angrily shouted at her.

"Why?" she shouted back surprising herself.

"Because I did not get to choose to follow him!" he shouted silencing her, " Because I am a slave to him! Because I cannot take back my life as it was before! I am trapped and I have no way of getting out! You know nothing about me or any of this! Yeah, you're Potter's friend, but that does not mean you or even Potter know anything about the Dark Lord. You have no fucking clue how it feels to stand in front of _him_. "

He choked on his words and Hermione saw for the first time, pain. Agony and sheer hopelessness contorted his handsome face. She saw the dark circles under his eyes and scars that covered his hands. There was a sliver of the Dark Mark on his arm, and a small dead bird clutched in his hand. She stared at it.

" He'd kill my father and mother if I hadn't agreed to this… He would've killed me to. My mother weeps every time she sees me, and my father won't even look me in the face. He keeps his head down like a goddamn dog. Sick loyalty?" he looked hard at her, " It is sick, but there is no loyalty, Granger."

He opened his hand to reveal the tiny dead bird that she'd been staring at.

"I am like this bird. Dead."

"Draco.. I-I don't know what to say to that," Hermione whispered tearing up to see the bird and to see his pain. It was bizarre to want to cry for Draco Malfoy, but understood at the same time. Then again, it's strange that she was out there in the first place. Everything about today has not been right.

"Then don't say anything," he looked her dead in the eye.

They held eye contact with each other for a few seconds. Then, Draco turned on the spot and walked off towards the castle. He didn't even give her a second glance. Hermione, dumbfounded, sat on the ground and puzzled out what she should do. But, this wasn't some Potions lab or a spell. It was a person she was dealing with and she didn't even know why she was thinking of helping him.

"This is a mess," she muttered to herself putting her head on her pulled up knees.


End file.
